


tucked away, safely

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: He looked at the both of them – the three of them! - in the mirror again, and Phil looked back. The sheets on their bed behind them were crumpled and cozy, the light was bright and happy, and there they stood, two tall and gangly guys, just starting to become a family.





	tucked away, safely

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sophia, and to the lovely [megiaolf](https://megiaolf.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading <3

The first beginnings of a baby bump felt strange under Dan’s hands.

He’d found Phil standing in front of the mirror in their room, shirt pushed up towards his chest with one hand, his other drawing shaky fingers against his skin. Phil had jumped slightly when he’d seen Dan in the reflection, and he’d let the shirt fall down.

Dan had stepped closer, tentatively, instinctively reaching out.

“Can I …?”

Phil’s eyes were steely and gray, guarded, but after all those years, that in itself made him transparent to Dan. He perfectly knew of the insecurities that plagued Phil, his reluctance to change, his hesitance in acknowledging his own feelings and desires.

Regardless, Phil had nodded and smiled infinitesimally. Warm light made the stubble on his face where he hadn’t shaved yet seem deeper and softer than it was, and Dan had wanted to rub his nose against it.

He’d touched his fingertips to the hem of Phil’s shirt; his stomach had squirmed surprisingly and delightfully. Then he’d slowly pushed it up, and there it was now: an ever so slightly risen tummy, different from the one Phil would have if he’d eaten too many sweets, and a billion times more earth shaking.

Dan looked up at Phil’s face. He smiled then, suddenly, felt a grin splitting his face with a force he wouldn’t be able to hold back if he wanted to. His chest felt alight with the meaning and the happiness of it.

“We’re going to have a baby!”

“We are, oh my god.”

Phil smiled as if Dan had saved him or something. Which, ridiculous, if he’d asked Dan.

Dan kept his gaze locked with Phil’s as he slid his fingers to Phil’s middle. He smoothed his thumb over it; over the bump he felt there, the baby bump. A baby. When he splayed his hand across it fully, it was firm and small under his palm.

Phil turned his head and looked at them in the mirror, at how they stood like this: Dan’s hand on his tummy, Phil’s own hands on Dan’s hips, close together and sleepy-warm. The half-opened blinds threw stripes across the scene. The moment felt like a painting, brown and orange and on oil.

Phil touched his fingers next to where Dan’s were. Dan could feel them shake a little.

“There’s not much there yet,” he murmured.

Dan had kept up a slight petting motion with his thumb. “I can feel it though. I can’t believe that I can feel it already.”

The _it_ , the it in there- the baby, that lived inside of Phil.

“That’s more than marshmallows.”

Phil laughed then, his eyes crinkly behind his glasses.

“Imagine that, maybe it’s just the marshmallows you’re caressing right now.”

“Reasons Why Dan and Phil Are A Fail, episode 61.” Dan grinned at Phil’s reflection in the mirror.

Phil smiled back and tugged Dan close suddenly, squishing his arm between the both them and hiding his face in Dan’s neck.

“Are we going to be- are we ready for this?”

They’d had that conversation a hundred times already. But Dan understood, it felt different now, now that the baby was _right there_ , now that he’d felt it- like there was no going back now.

If he was honest, the thought made him quite happy.

He wiggled his fingers, close against Phil’s bump with no space between them, as much as he could.

“’Course we aren’t ready. We’re going to fuck everything up and the child will hate us and write a book exposing us when they’re 13 and it will end our careers until we’re poor and lonely.”

“ _Dan.”_

He chuckled, squeezing his free arm around Phil’s lower back and pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Babe.”

He could feel Phil swallow, could feel his adam’s apple move against his shoulder. When Phil spoke again, his voice was small and quiet, the way it only ever got when he didn’t have to look Dan in the eye.

“I am so scared.”

Dan’s chest squeezed painfully at that. He felt tears spring into his eyes, just barely. Phil in his rawest, most honest form, would never fail to touch him right in his core.

He put his hand on Phil’s arm and pushed back at him, pushed him upright, until Phil’s pouty face was right in front of him, where he could kiss it and cradle his cheek and bump his nose. His other hand was still on Phil’s stomach, still on where a part of him, of _them_ together was inside of his husband now.

“Phil.”

A stroke against his cheek, a smile he shared that said _you sweet guy with your fears, look at me, trust me, see how I love you._

“Philip Lester.”

Phil smiled bashfully as he tried to meet his gaze. Dan scritched gently against Phil’s tummy.

“I am scared too. And we will probably fuck them up in one way or another, but you will be a dorky, loving and wonderful papa, and I will try and not give them my depression and anxiety, and it will be alright.”

Phil laughed a little. “Teach it your therapy stuff before it can even get depressed.”

“Teach them my therapy stuff before they can get depressed,” Dan agreed.

He looked at the both of them – the three of them! - in the mirror again, and Phil looked back. The sheets on their bed behind them were crumpled and cozy, the light was bright and happy, and there they stood, two tall and gangly guys, just starting to become a family.

“We’re going to be great parents,” Dan said softly, as if confessing a secret.

Phil’s face, serious at first, bloomed into a tentative smile. He put his hand on top of Dan’s, where it cradled their baby, tucked away safely inside of Phil.

“I am surprised we can see it already, to be honest.”

“They’re going to be so big. Your bump is going to be huge. They’re already taller than everybody else.”

“Just like us.”

Dan looked away from the mirror at Phil again. His eyes were blue and big and open. Dan fell a little more for him, a tiny bit, and he grinned, ear to ear.

“Just like us.”

Phil shone back at him, bright and warm, and he was his to love, his to make a life with, forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to Tumblr post](https://heartfeltfangirl.tumblr.com/post/172888935953/tucked-away-safely)


End file.
